How to Propose to the Warlock you are Actually Dating
by PhantomxK
Summary: This is a prequel to the Jinx Life but can be read on it's own. But have you ever wonder how Alec did propose to our favorite glittery warlock.


**This is one of the prequels to the story The Jinx Life I own nothing but the idea behind Jinx she is mine. However, everything else belongs to their proper owners in respect to their own work of art. **

**Enjoy! **

July 10th, the summer day was nasty and sticky in other words it was downright bloody miserable to most people. However, most people were not shadowhunters, most people were not gay, and most people were not Alexander Lightwood boyfriend to Magnus Bane. Today was the day Alec swore it had to be today as his hand clutched the box in his jean pocket even through most people though he was insane for wearing denim in such heat. It was two summers ago when the warlock had taken him back and last Christmas he had begun to ring shop for the sparkly warlock this time he was determined not to let the warlock slip through his grasp again. A small smile graces his lips when he had found the ring that was perfect for the warlock. The band of the ring was pure black but in the middle of the ring was blue green opal. It had taken the Shadowhunter many nights to get the exact ring size for Magnus hand but one night he had been lucky enough to find his warlock sleeping on the sofa exhausted after clients had drained him.

Granted it had taken Alec forever to pay it off since his was not touching any money his mother wanted to give him. In his opinion, it was his father's money and Alec had washed his hands clean of his father's disapproval the day he left the house for good. Now through Alec had it in his hands and was ready now all he had to do to do was wait for Magnus to meet him. That is where is problem lied he never seemed to be able to hold the warlocks attention long enough to slip the ring on to his tan finger. Alec had woken up next to him and had been about to do it then until Izzy called him franticly about some demon she had run into and needed back up. A sigh escape his lips as he enter the apartment and found it perfectly in order and tidy the way he had left it that morning which was extremely odd since Magnus would have normal destroy the order after dealing with an annoying client.

"Magnus?" Alec called out to the dim lit apartment. No one answer. Alec moved further into the apartment looking around to see a note left by Magnus.

'_Alec a nasty client of mine called and I had to leave will have to rain check on our dinner date._

_Forever Yours,_

_Magnus Bane'_

Alec let out a groaned as he glare at the letter crumpling it up and throwing it away. "Why is the world so against me proposing!" he yelled laying down on the sofa holding the ring as he sighed. Shutting his eyes and burying his head deeper into the sofa, he felt a small amount of weight on his back and let out another groan.

"Today was going to be it I was supposed to come home and he would be ready to yell at me for not waking him before I went out demon hunting. I would take the ring out and just bluntly ask him to marry me. This is not supposed to be difficult! How hard is it to just tell him to shut up and listen when I ask 'Magnus Bane will you marry me?'" Alec suddenly felt a large amount of weight on him as he was flipped over and was now face to face with glowing green eyes.

"Yes." Magnus said to him.

"But…..when…..how…..Really?"

"Yes." Magnus repeated as he then straddled Alec and slowly kissed his Shadowhunter. Truth be told he had left that note three hours ago and when he got home he had went straight to shower. After all no one loved the smell of sweat. He had heard every word of Alec's rant and now was sitting on him with just a towel around his waist. Magnus smirked to see the shock Shadowhunter under him "I know my body is stunning my darling but I believe you were asking me something?"

Alec smiled showing him the ring "Will you marry me?"

"Yes forever yours" Magnus said to him as he leaned down and capture Alec's lips to seal the deal he already knew that the wedding would be in winter no one wants to be hot in the summer after all.


End file.
